Piece of Heart
by Regha Castor
Summary: SEQUEL of "ANIMOSITY" - Setahun berlalu dan sang kutu raven itu tetap tak bisa melupakan sang monster tampan. Sampai akhirnya sang beruang pengumbar cinta menghampirinya. DelicxIzayaxShizuo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **Sequel dari Fict saya sebelumnya "Animosity". Jadi, biar ngerti jalan ceritanya lebih baik baca Animosity dulu yah. #kedip

**.**

**.**

**+= Piece of Heart =+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Piece of Heart © Arale66**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: TYPO, Yaoi, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 1 **

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Pemuda berambut raven dengan mata _crimson_ terlihat duduk diam di balik meja kerjanya dengan kondisi televisi menyala tapi dia tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan program yang membahas seputar selebriti ibukota itu. Matanya menerawang jauh melewati kaca besar apartemennya yang menampilkan nyaris seluruh wilayah Shinjuku.

[Aktris pendatang baru yang luar bisa tampan dan berbakat yang memulai karirnya di bidang modeling belum lama ini, Hirashima Delic.]

"Hoi, Izaya. Kalau kau tidak menonton, sebaiknya televisinya kau matikan saja! Aku tak suka mendengar gossip murahan yang ditayangkan siang-siang begini!" keluh wanita berambut panjang yang mengenakan apron dan memegang sendok sup itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, Namie. Biarkan televisinya tetap menyala, aku tak menontonnya tapi tetap mendengarkannya, bodoh!" jawab pemuda itu datar.

Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya dan berdecih, tapi tetap menuruti kemauan aneh bosnya dan kembali ke dapur. Sedangkan Izaya melirik dan tersenyum jahil sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan lamunannya.

Setahun berlalu setelah hari berhujan itu, dimana dia bertekad untuk lebih jujur pada dirinya. Banyak yang berubah dari sosok seorang Orihara Izaya sekarang. Bukan fisik, melainkan kepribadian. Dia jauh lebih pendiam, dan tak terlalu banyak bicara yang tak penting. Tak banyak keluar rumah kecuali urusan pekerjaannya yang masih seorang informan kenamaan seantero Tokyo. Tapi ada satu kegiatannya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap minggunya sejak setahun belakangan ini. Mengunjungi sebuah komplek pemakaman di Ikebukuro setiap hari Rabu.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring dan menampangkan nama [Orihara Mairu] di LCD-nya.

"Moshi-moshi? Ada apa Mairu?"

["Nee… nee… Iza-nii kau ada kegiatan siang ini?"] teriakan nyaring di seberang sana membuat Izaya harus sedikit menjauhkan sedikit telinganya dari ponsel.

"Memangnya ada apa?" ucapnya sambil memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri dan menggosok-gosok telinga kanannya yang berdenging.

["Kau bisa tidak ke Russian Sushi jam satu siang ini?"] ucap gadis berkepang di seberang telepon dengan bersemangat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian ingin kutraktir sushi?" Izaya menatap jam dinding di ruangannya. Masih pukul sebelas siang.

["Eee… Lebih kurang begitu."] kali ini terdengar suara Mairu yang datar.

Izaya tersenyum simpul dan mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia mentraktir adiknya makan. Biasanya dia hanya mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk membayar biaya sekolah dan kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka.

"Oke, jam satu di Russian Sushi! Aku akan sampai jam satu tepat. Kalau kalian datang terlambat, kalian batal kutraktir." perintah Izaya.

["Haaaaaiiiii'"] teriak kedua adiknya di seberang sana dan menutup telpon.

Izaya menatap ponselnya, bibirnnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Nee… Shizu-chan, apa kau tak rindu rasa Russian Sushi Ikebukuro tercinta kita?" lirihnya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Izaya mengeluarkan jaket yang setahun lalu sempat dipenuhi darah pemuda yang begitu berarti bagi Izaya. Jaket musim dingin Shizuo masih tergantung rapi di lemari Izaya. Terkadang Izaya mengeluarkannya dan mendekapnya erat sambil mencium wangi khas Shizuo yang tak hilang bahkan sesudah di cuci. Jaket kesayangan Shizuo yang selalu dipakai saat udara dingin oleh hujan maupun salju. Di dalam sakunya masih tersimpan sekotak rokok mint kesukaan Shizuo.

Perlahan dikenakannya jaket itu ke tubuhnya dan merengkurnya erat sambil membayangkan bahwa Shizuolah yang memeluknya dari belakang, menyusupkan kepala pirangnya di perbatasan leher Izaya dan menghirup wangi tubuh Izaya sambil berbisik memanggil namanya dengan suara beratnya.

Izaya menggenggam benda di bagian selangkangannnya yang mulai memadati celananya. Fantasinya tentang Shizuo selalu berhasil membuatnya orgasme. Tubuhnya kini meringkuk di samping kasur sambil menggenggam kemaluannya yang kini berdiri tegak. Suara desahan dan rintihan kembali memenuhi ruangan bercat putih itu.

"Shizu-chan…" hanya nama itu yang berkali-kali disebutnya.

Namie yang lewat di depan kamar Izaya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan merutuk kesal. "Kejadian lagi! Sejak Kematian monster Ikebukuro itu, Izaya selalu seperti itu. Kalau bukan aku yang membutuhkan pekerjaan, sudah lama aku berhenti jadi sekretaris dirumah pemuda _homoseksual_ ini!"

"_Ah, sepertinya lebih tepat kalau disebut __Shizuo-seksual__,"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Musim semi. Izaya menatap barisan pohon sakura di sepanjang sungai di perjalanannya menuju Ikebukuro. Ingatannya kembali ke masa mereka masih bersekolah di Raira Akademi. Barisan sakura itu menjadi salah satu saksi pertengkaran mereka. Shizuo yang berlari mengejarnya sambil mengacung-acungkan potongan pagar besi sekolah, Shizuo yang tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon sakura lalu dia akan terjun dari atas pohon untuk menginjak perut pemuda pirang yang sedang terlelap itu dan berakhir dengan adegan kejar-kejaran lagi, atau Izaya yang memandang dari atas pohon saat Shizuo dikerubungi sekumpulan kucing liar yang berebutan makanan di tangannya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang dia kenali di seberang sungai. Pupil matanya melebar sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Otaknya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa matanya tidak salah lihat. Pemuda di seberang sungai yang sedang berdiri sambil menyisipkan lintingan rokok di bibirnya itu amat familiar di matanya. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Izaya. Setidaknya itu salah satu opsi pilihan selain pemuda itu sedang menatap barisan Sakura di belakang Izaya.

"Shizu-chan," kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati tepi sungai agar matanya bisa lebih jelas melihat sosok itu.

Tinggi pemuda itu lebih kurang 180an, rambut kecoklatan, setelah jas putih dengan padanan kemeja berwarna magenta dan dasi hitam polos yang sepadan, ditambah headphone putih dengan ornament berwarna magenta. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas akibat tertutup sunglasses yang dikenakannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri sosok pemuda itu. Mereka berbicara sebentar, sosok itu tersenyum lalu terlihat mematikan linting rokoknya dengan asbak portable yang diambil dari saku jas putihnya, kemudian mencium pipi gadis itu dan meninggalkannya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Saat Izaya memandang ke sekelilingnya, terlihat sekelompok orang yang membawa kamera, lampu sorot, papan cahaya, dan beberapa kotak besar berkumpul tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda mirip Shizuo yang dilihat Izaya tadi terlihat berjalan menghampiri sekelompok orang tadi.

"Delic-san, sesi pemotretan kalin ini kau akan berpose di bawah pohon sakura ini," ucap seorang lelaki bertopi.

Pemuda mirip Shizuo itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum komersil sambil melambaikan tangan pada sekumpulan gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul.

"Kyaaaa Delic-san! Kakkoi!" teriakan mereka membahana saat pemuda bernama Delic itu mulai berpose di depan kamera.

Izaya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya sampai seorang petugas berlari ke arahnya dan menegurnya.

"Tuan, bisa menyingkir dari sini, kami sedang dalam sesi pemotretan,"

Izaya tersentak, "Ah, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi lokasi itu.

"Shizu-chan? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tak mungkin lelaki itu dirimu, kan? Aku kenapa sih?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Russian Sushi tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Tanpa dirinya sadari sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang berpose di bawah pohon sakura itu menatapnya hingga sosoknya menghilang di tengah keramaian.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Hoi-hoi! Apa-apaan ini!" rutuk Izaya saat plang CLOSED terpampang di depan Russian Sushi.

Tangannya segera meraih ponsel-nya dan menghubungi adik kembarnya.

"Hoi! Russian Sushi tutup. Kita tidak bisa makan hari ini, Mairu," ucapnya saat tersambung.

["Kita pindah lokasi ke kediaman Shinra-san, Iza-nii,"] ucap gadis itu enteng.

"Eh? Bukannya kalian bilang ingin makan Russian Sushi?"

["Pokoknya Iza-nii kesini dulu. Nanti kami jelaskan. Cepat ya. Aku dan Kuru-nee menunggu disini,"] desaknya.

Izaya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat keegoisan adik-adik kembarnya. "Baiklah!"

Pemuda raven berhoodie gelap itu segera membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju kediaman Kishitani Shinra.

**BUK!**

Tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

"Ah, Restorannya tutup, aku sudah jauh-jauh ke Ikebukuro. Padahal aku penasaran dengan Restoran Sushi yang di sarankan Yuuhei-san,"

Suara berat yang Izaya kenal, tapi dengan gaya bicara yang sama sekali tak disukai Izaya. Saat kepalanya mendongak, terlihat di hadapannya berdiri pemuda model bernama Delic yang dilihatnya di tepi sungai tadi.

Pemuda itu sadar kalau tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang lebih rendah darinya dan menunduk sambil membuka sunglassesnya dan tersenyum komersil (itupun kalau tak mau disebut senyum genit).

"Ah, aku menabrakmu?" ucapnya dengan gaya bicara seperti seorang host.

Mata kiri Izaya bergerak berdenyut. Sejujurnya dia merasa jijik dengan gaya bicara sok ramah dan lembut seperti itu.

Pemuda itu menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Izaya.

"Gomen ne," bisik pemuda itu diteruskan dengan mengecup pipi Izaya.

**BUAK!**

Benturan keras antara tinju Izaya dan pipi pemuda itu membuat beberapa orang di sekeliling pemuda itu menjerit histeris.

"DELIC-SAN!"

Dan menghardik Izaya yang memandangnya dingin. Jujur dia sedikit salut dengan pemuda itu yang masih bisa berdiri tegak setelah ditinju sekeras itu olehnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BUNG! WAJAH ADALAH ASET BERHARGA SEORANG MODEL! BAGAIMANA KALAU WAJAH MODEL KAMI TERLUKA DAN MENINGALKAN JEJAK!" teriak seorang gadis dengan tatapan sedingin es dan mengintimidasi.

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba terulur di depan wajah gadis pirang itu.

"Cukup Haruna. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba mencium pipinya," ucap pemuda bernama Delic itu tersenyum.

"Kau juga Delic-san. Apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu menggoda wanita?" bentak gadis bernama Haruna yang sepertinya manager model bernama Delic itu.

Izaya menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat dan berdecih, "Bisa-bisanya kukira kau Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan bukan orang rendahan sepertimu! Dasar host kampungan!" Izaya melangkah pergi menjauhi orang-orang dari dunia modeling itu. Tapi kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti, "Satu tambahan. Aku bukan perempuan!"

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!" teriak serombongan orang yang ternyata berkumpul di apartemen Kishitani Shinra.

Izaya hanya bisa tersenyum setelah dikagetkan dengan surprise yang dibuat adik-adik kembarnya. "Arigatou minna."

Hari ini, tanggal 4 Mei, memang ulang tahunnya ke 26. Dia sendiri terkadang melewatkan begitu saja ulang tahunnya. Sejujurnya diapun tak menyangka ulang tahunnya dirayakan seperti ini. Terakhir kali ulang tahunnya dirayakan saat dia berusia 17 tahun dan itupun hanya dirayakan bersama Shizuo, Kadota dan Shinra dengan sepotong kecil cake di atas atap sekolah mereka.

Kali ini ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan sebuah cake ukuran besar dengan lilin berukirkan angka 26 yang menyala di tengahnya. Bersama teman-temannya, Shinra, Kadota, Celty, dan dua orang adik perempuannya.

"Iza-nii ayo tiup lilinnya," ucap Mairu bersemangat dan Kururi yang tersenyum simpul dengan muka bersemu di sampingnya.

[Jangan lupa make a wish,] ketik Celty di papan PDA-nya.

Izaya memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam hatinya. _"Semoga Shizu-chan tenang di alam sana,"_

Entah pada siapa Izaya memanjatkan permohonan itu, sedangkan dirinya seorang atheis.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Mereka pesta sampai malam hingga Mairu dan Kururi tertidur di sofa rumah Shinra. Pemuda raven yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya itu menghela nafas panjang sambil berfikir bagaimana membawa kedua adiknya pulang.

"Hei, Mairu, Kururi. Ayo bangun. Kita pulang sekarang," ucapnya sambil mengguncang tubuh dua gadis remaja itu yang tak kunjung bangun dan menjawab panggilang Izaya dengan erangan malas.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini mereka tidur di sini saja. Mereka bisa pakai kamar Celty," tawar Shinra. "Lalu aku dan Celty bisa tidur berdua di kamarku malam ini!" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi aneh yang dihadiahi lemparan buku tebal dari Celty yang kini pundaknya bergetar. Kalau saja Celty punya kepala, pasti kini wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Izaya hanya tertawa dan akhirnya meng-iya-kan tawaran Shinra.

"Lalu, sekarang?" Kadota yang dari tadi lebih banyak diam angkat bicara.

"KITA MINUM-MINUM DI BAR!" teriak Shinra bersemangat. "WAKTUNYA ORANG DEWASA!"

Kadota mengangguk dan segera berdiri menyambar jaket dan topinya.

Shinra terlihat mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil memasang tampang memelas pada Celty. "Please, kali ini saja. Mumpung ulang tahun Izaya dan aku berjanji tidak akan menggoda wanita manapun disana karena di hatiku hanya ada kau, Celty."

Dullahan tanpa kepala itu terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu pada PDA-nya dan menghadapkannya pada wajah Shinra.

[Aku percaya padamu. Pergilah.] Dan Shinra menerjang tubuh Celty hingga mereka jatuh di atas sofa.

Izaya yang masih kaget dengan keputusan yang begitu cepat ini tak bisa melawan ketika tangannya di tarik Kadota dan punggungnya di dorong Shinra dan mereka berjalan menuju _pub_ yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"KANPAI!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil mengadu ketiga gelas bir mereka.

Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan. Itu yang ada di kepala Izaya. Yah setidaknya kejadiannya dirinya di cium model bernama Delic itu tidak layak masuk hitungan.

"_Gomen ne,"_ _bisik pemuda itu diteruskan dengan mengecup pipi Izaya._

Izaya menggelengkan kepala cepat saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ada apa Izaya?" tanya Kadota yang heran dengan kelakuan Izaya.

Pemuda raven itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, Dotachin."

Kadota mengerutkan dahinya, "Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu jangan memanggiiku begitu, Izaya!"

Shinra hanya tertawa melihat Izaya bukannya menghentikan panggilan itu, tapi malah menyeringai dan mengulangnya berkali-kali tepat di telinga Kadota.

"Dotachin… Dotachin… Dotachin… Dotachin…"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghantam tubuh Izaya dari belakang sembari memeluknya.

"KETEMU!"

Izaya yang kaget, reflek melompat ke atas meja counter setelah melepaskan pelukan dari sosok itu dan mengacungkan pisau lipatnya.

"SIAPA!" hardiknya.

"Hei. Kita bertemu lagi!" ucap sosok mirip Shizuo yang ditemui Izaya tadi siang. Kali ini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja bergaris dengan warna coklat dan celana panjang hitam. Kacamatanya yang baru dilepaskannya membuat Izaya tercekat dengan warna mata almond yang amat sangat mirip dengan bola mata milik Shizuo.

"Pisau ini tak cocok untuk jemari indahmu," ucapnya sambil mengambil pisau lipat dari genggaman Izaya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita diikat benang takdir. Sudah beberapa kali kita bertemu seharian ini. Ternyata Ikebukuro memang tempat yang menyenangkan.

Izaya hanya bisa menyeringit sebal dengan perlakuan sang model dan menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Delic.

"Ah! Kau bukannya Hirashima Delic, top model yang sedang hangat di berbagai media itu?" celetuk Shinra sambil menunjuk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah, beruntung sekali aku di kenali warga Ikebukuro. Salam kenal, Hirashima Delic," ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Shinra dan Kadota.

"Kishitani Shinra, dia Kyouhei kadota, dan pria berjemari indah itu namanya Orihara Izaya," ucap Shinra sambil menahan tawa.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Shinra-san, Kadota-san, dan—" Delic melirik nakal dan menarik lengan Izaya hingg pemuda itu terjatuh dari meja counter. "Iza-chan," dan mengecup pipi putih pemuda raven yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Dan sudah pasti berakhir dengan tinjuan dari Izaya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Ah, gawat! Dia ketiduran," rutuk Shinra sambil sesekali cegukan dan menatap sosok raven yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja counter.

"Gawat! Aku harus segera pergi!" Kadota bergegas berdiri dan menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"EH! Lalu, Izaya bagaimana?" protes Shinra.

"Dia kan bisa menginap di rumahmu?" jawab Kadota acuh sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan tiga orang pemuda mabuk.

"Huaaaaa, kenapa harus aku!" Kini Shinra menangis sambil memukul-mukul meja counter.

"Kalau begitu, biar malam ini Iza-chan menginap di kamar hotelku saja. Kebetulan hotelku tak jauh dari sini," Delic menawarkan diri.

"IDE BAGUS!" teriak Shinra lantang hingga beberapa pengunjung _pub_ melirik mereka. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! Celty pasti sudah menungguku!" ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar _pub_ setelah membeyar tagihan minuman mereka.

Delic melambai sampai sosok Shinra menghilang di pintu keluar _pub._ Tangannya mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Haruna, jemput aku di depan _pub._ Aku agak sedikit mabuk."

Kemudian matanya beralih ke sosok raven yang mabuk dan tertidur itu.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu mabuk hingga terkapar begini, Izaya," ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang berbeda dari yang biasa dia pakai.

Lengan kekar itu meraih lengan atas Izaya dan menariknya. "Hora, Iza-chan. Ayo bangun. Kita harus pulang.

Sosok itu hanya mengerang, "Aku masih mengantuk, Shizu-chan."

Mata Delic terbelalak. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Kini tangannya terulur untuk membopong sosok kurus itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bangun. Aku akan menggendongmu," ucapnya.

Sosok mabuk itu hanya tersenyum berbisik, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menggendongku kok," dan melingkarkan lengan putihnya ke leher Delic yang kini mencium lembut helaian raven milik Izaya.

Mobil Benz terlihat sudah terparkir di depan _pub _saat Delic sudah di luar denan kondisi membopong Izaya ala bridal.

"Delic-san, wanita mana lagi yang mau kau bawa ke hotel!" protes Haruna.

"Kau diam saja dan bawa aku ke hotel, Haruna," jawab sinis Delic setelah membaringkan Izaya di jok belakang mobil dan memangku kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi."

"Aku tak pernah membawa wanita manapun pulang bersamaku, dan kau tahu itu. Lagipula dia bukan wanita. Dia lelaki paling berarti dalam hidupku," ucap Delic sambil membelai perlahan helaian raven di pangkuannya.

Manager muda itu hanya menelan ludah dan menjalankan mobil sesuai perintah Delic, "Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau tahu kalau Yuuhei-san mengetahui hal ini,"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu jika Kasuka mengetahui hal ini, selama mulutmu tak mengatakan apapun."

Sosok rupawan itu kini hanya diam memandang pemuda raven dalam pangkuannya. Rambutnya, matanya, aromanya, masih sama seperti setahun lalu. Yang berbeda kini dia terlihat lebih diam, lebih tenang, dan terlihat lebih jujur. Ditundukkannya wajahnya untuk menggapai pipi putih susu itu dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Izaya, aku merindukanmu," lirihnya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Delic baru saja membaringkan Izaya di atas ranjang ketika pintu kamar hotelnya diketuk seseorang. Mungkin Haruna mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal, itu yang ada dalam pikiranya. Kakinya dilangkahkan menuju pintu kamar, tapi yang sosok yang ditemukannya di depan kamar bukanlah Haruna, melainkan.

"Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu, Shizuo-niisan?"

"Kasuka,"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

WAIIIIIIIIIIII….

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU IZAIZA…

Semoga berbahagia dengan Shizu-chan… #hug

Fict ini pertama saya dedikasikan untuk Izaya yang lagi Ultah Hari ini, dan para fujo yang sudah bersedia membaca Fict Durarara saya sebelum ini…

Ditunggu RnR-nya #kedip


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.** Terimakasih buat yang udah review #bungkuk

Saya persembahkan Chapter ke 2

**.**

_Delic baru saja membaringkan Izaya di atas ranjang ketika pintu kamar hotelnya diketuk seseorang. Mungkin Haruna mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal, itu yang ada dalam pikiranya. Kakinya dilangkahkan menuju pintu kamar, tapi yang sosok yang ditemukannya di depan kamar bukanlah Haruna, melainkan._

"_Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu, Shizuo-niisan?"_

"_Kasuka,"_

**.**

**.**

**+= Piece of Heart =+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Piece of Heart © Arale66**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: TYPO, Yaoi, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 2 **

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Delic. Ah, dia Heiwajima Shizuo, setidaknya sampai setahun kemarin.

"Kau membawa pemuda itu ke kamarmu, kalau aku tidak salah lihat," pertanyaan menyelidik dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Khas seorang Heiwajima Kasuka pastinya.

Shizuo menghela nafas panjang sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kini tak lagi pirang itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Ini masih menjadi urusanku kalau menyangkut _dia_!" jarang sekali Shizuo melihat ekspresi terpahat di wajah adik lelakinya itu kecuali dalam dorama atau iklan yang dimainkannya. Dan kali ini, di depan Shizuo, Kasuka yang biasanya tenang dan tanpa ekspresi memperlihatkan raut kekesalan yang amat sangat.

Shizuo mengeluarkan sekotak rokok mint dari saku celananya. "Kenapa kau marah?" melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya agar Izaya yang terlelap tidak mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Kau _tidak akan pernah_ lagi menemui pria bernama _Orihara Izaya_ itu!" cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata kelamnya.

Shizuo menatap adik lelakinya itu dengan dingin. "Aku-tidak-pernah!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau yang seenaknya menyuruhku berjanji semacam itu! Dan ingat, aku tak pernah mengiyakannya sedikitpun!"

"Tapi, nii-san! Dia yang membuatmu nyaris mati!"

"Bukan dia! Itu semua kesalahanku! Aku yang jatuh dari beranda kamarku! Aku yang salah! Itu sama sekali _bukan_ kesalahan Izaya!" tegas Shizuo.

Kasuka hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan air matanya yang kini sudah mengalir turun.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku menyadari arti kehadirannya dalam hidupku! Kau sendiri yang membuatku menyadari bahwa aku telah mencintai Orihara Izaya! Dan kau juga yang telah memisahkan kami! Kaulah yang membuatku _mati_ dimata Izaya, dan teman-temanku!" volume suara Shizuo sedikit sedikit.

"Aku melakukan semuanya demi Nii-san!" suara Kasuka sedikit mengeras.

"Aku mengatur kematian nii-san yang seolah-olah tewas karena kecelakaan itu agar _dia_ tidak mendekati nii-san lagi! Tidak menyakiti nii-san lagi! Tidak menipu nii-san lagi! Tidak—"

"Cukup Kasuka!" Shizuo menghela nafas. Dirinya letih dengan semua. Termasuk dengan sosok palsu yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Nii-san,"

"Aku akan tetap menjalankan peranku sebagai Hirashima Delic. Paling tidak sampai seluruh kontrak iklan dan modeling yang sudah ditandatangani itu diselesaikan semua. Tapi, kali ini biarkan aku bersamanya. Biarkan aku disampingnya sekejap. Walau sebagai orang lain. Dan kau tak perlu cemas, aku takkan membongkar jati diriku. Paling tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Shizuo kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu walau adik lelakinya masih berdiri dengan ekspresi kacau, tidak percaya, dan marah.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Flashback Start**

Pemilik bola mata almond itu perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya setelah tertutup selama seminggu penuh. Erangan kasarnya kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan untuk menahan amarah, tapi untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang didiaminya.

"_Sepertinya ini bukan Rumah Sakit Umum Raira,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Lengannya segera melepas alat bantu pernafasan yang bukannya membuat leluasa tapi malah menghalanginya bernafas. Matanya menjelajahi kamar yang dihuninya. Hanya ada satu ranjang pasien, fasilitas yang dilengkapi berbagai kemewahan untuk ukuran kamar pasien, pastinya ini ruang VVIP. Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Apakah Izaya?

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Nii-san," suara itu membuat pemuda bernama Heiwajima Shizuo yang baru sadar menolh ke arah datangnya suara. Disana sudah berdiri adik laki-laki kesayangannya, Kasuka.

"Ini dimana?" itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rumah sakit, kan?"

"Bukan Rumah Sakit Raira, kan? Ini dimana?" pertanyaan yang sedikit menekan.

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu menatap kakaknya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Rumah Sakit Universitas Kanagawa," ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Jangan bilang alasannya karena Rumah Sakit Raira tidak punya fasilitas yang memadai! Jelas-jelas Rmah Sakit ini juga fasilitasnya nyaris sama dengan RS Raira."

"Awalnya nii-san memang dirawat di rumah Sakit Umum Raira. Tapi, memindahkan nii-san kesini karena aku sudah membuat nii-san seolah-olah tewas akibat kecelakaan itu. Dimata publik, Heiwajima Shizuo sudah tewas 6 hari yang lalu."

"Kau! Kenapa kau seenaknya!" teriakan pertama Shizuo setelah seminggu tertidur berakhir dengan dinding kamar rumah sakit yang remuk akibat sang monster Ikebukuro.

"Ini semua kulakukan demi nii-san," Kasuka melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"KASUKA!" pangilan Shizuo tak digubris sama sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat memasuki ruangan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Delic-san? Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik. Mari kita lihat bekas jahitan di kepala anda," ucap sang dokter dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Delic? Siapa?" Shizuo mengerjapkan matanya bertanya pada sang dokter.

"Anda, Hirashima Delic."

**Flashback END**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandi.

"_Kau siapa?" _tanyanya dalam hati ke sosok yang terpantul dari cermin itu.

"_Aku? Hirashima Delic!" _jawab pantulan pemuda berambut cokelat dengan setelan perlente.

"_Bukan! Kau bukan—"_

"_Lalu? Maumu aku siapa? Aku ini dirimu, Shizuo! Bukan, Delic! Ya, sang top model Hirashma Delic!" _sosok di pantulan cermin itu menyeringai lebar. Seringai mengejek.

**PRANG!**

Shizuo menghantamkan tinjunya ke cermin yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dibasuhnya mukanya berkali-kali dengan air kran yang mengalir deras sambil berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"_AKU! HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!"_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Pemuda raven itu masih terlelap kala sosok tegap yang kini sudah separo basah itu menghampiri ranjang. Lengan kekarnya membuka perlahan sepatu dan hoodie yang masih dikenakan oleh sosok yang dicintainya itu. Kemudian membuka kemeja magentanya yang kuyup dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat di lantai kamar. Tubuhnya beringsut menaiki ranjang dan memosisikan diri di sebelah sang raven sambil mendekapnya erat.

"Izaya," lirihnya.

Pada akhirnya, apapun yang dilakukan Izaya untuk menyakitinya tak akan pernah berarti apa-apa bagi Shizuo asal pemuda raven itu tetap berada di sampingnya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Izaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang tak dikenalinya.

"Aku-dimana," rintihnya.

Dengkuran halus menyusup pendengarannya. Saat kepalanya di tolehkan, alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati seorang top model yang beru dikenalnya kemarin terlelap dengan kondisi tanpa pakaian dan mendekap tubuhnya.

**BUAK!**

"Itte!" erang si korban tendangan pagi Izaya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA TIDUR DI KASUR YANG SAMA DENGANKU!" teriaknya histeris.

Shizuo yang sesaat tadi ingin membentak si empu kaki sialan yang dengan kurang ajarnya menginterupsi tidur lelapnya kini terpaksa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Izaya bersemu merah dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Ohayou, Iza-chan," Shizuo memasang topeng Delic-nya.

"Ohayou, Gundulmu! Dasar beruang!"

Izaya memandang tubuhnya sendiri dan menemukan dia masih memakai kaos _v-neck_ kesayangannya dan masih mengenakan celana panjangnya. Helaan nafas lega mengalir dari mulutnya.

Mata _crimson_-nya memandang Delic dengan berang. "Kau tak melakukan apa-apa padaku kan, host kampung?"

"_Apa-apa_ maksudnya apa, Iza-chan?" seringai Delic sambil merangkak menaiki ranjang menghampiri tubuh Izaya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Iza-chan?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ma-mau apa kau!" panik Izaya, sedangkan sosok Delic semakin mendekati tubuhnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku melakukannya ya, semalam? Agar terjadi _apa-apa_ seperti yang Iza-chan inginkan. Dan kau akan jadi milikku,"

"Brengsek!" Izaya menggeram.

Delic menahan kedua lengan Izaya dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala Izaya, membuat pemuda raven itu tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"_Sialan, tenaganya lebih besar! Aku tak bisa melawan!"_ rutuk Izaya dalam hati.

Wajah Delic semakin mendekati wajah Izaya yang kini menoleh untuk menghindari ciuman. Tapi sia-sia saja. Sebelah tangan Delic masih bebas dan dengan gampangnya meraih rahang Izaya dan membuat pemuda raven yang tak berdaya itu menolehkan kembali kepalanya hingga bibirnya dapat dicicipi oleh Delic.

"Hmph!" Izaya sekuat tenaga berontak, tapi tak berhasil.

Delic melepas ciuman meraka sesaat dan memasukkan jemarinya ke mulut Izaya agar pemuda itu membuka rahangnya dan dia bisa leluasa menggerilyakan lidahnya di liang lembab Izaya. Erangan tanpa henti dari Izaya tak diidahkan Delic. Saliva yang berceceran menetes dari keluar dari kedua bibir mereka tak membuat Delic menghentikan kegiatannya. Delic tetap mencium dan melumat bibir Izaya sampai kebutuhan oksigen di paru-parunya habis.

Saat Delic melepaskan ciumannya, Izaya langsung terbatuk dan terengah karena kekurangan Oksigen.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya.

"Mau lanjut Iza-chan!" goda Delic.

Izaya yang kehabisan tenaga karena ciuman ganas Delic jelas-jelas tak bisa melawan.

"Dengan tenaga sekecil itu, kau takkan bisa melawan, Iza-chan. Sebaiknya kau menurutiku saja. Toh tak ada ruginya belajar untuk mencintaiku, kan?" Delic menyeringai jahil sambil mulai menggerayangi tubuh Izaya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Izaya membalas seringaian Delic.

"Kau mungkin benar, Delic-san. Aku takkan bisa melawan tenaga beruangmu itu—" jeda sejenak dari izaya untuk mengambil nafas.

"—Tapi asal kau tahu! Kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan tubuhku! Tapi, hatiku hanya untuk Shizu-chan! Dan aku takkan pernah berpaling ke siapapun, apa lagi host kampung sepertimu! Tak akan!" teriakan penuh emosi dan keteguhan hati terlontar lantang dari bibir tipis itu.

Delic tak menyadari genggamannya melonggar karena terpana dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Izaya membuat Izaya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut Delic dan melepaskan diri dari jeratannya. Dengan cepat tubuh kurus itu menyambar sepatu dan hoodienya dan berlari keluar kamar hotel dan meninggalkan Delic yang mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya.

**BAM!**

Pintu kamar terbanting keras. Izaya pergi. Shizuo terbahak lebar sambil memandang pintu yang kini tertutup itu.

"Tendangan macam itu takkan membuatku sakit, Kutu!" ucapnya disela tawanya.

"Entah aku harus sedih atau bahagia mendengar kata-katamu tadi! Hatimu hanya untuk Shizu-chan? Berarti itu untukku kan? Karena aku Shizu-chanmu," Shizuo berguling di ranjang besar itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba-tiba tubuhya menimpa sesuatu yang keras. Saat diraihnya ternyata itu ponsel Izaya yang tercecer.

"Bingo!" senyumnya sambil mengecup ponsel hitam di genggamannya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Gomennasai chapter yang ini pendek.

Soalnya tiba-tiba blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. **Maaf kalau Chapter ini sedikit kelamaan di update. Mood untuk nulis itu sering hilang timbul… Kali ini saya persembahkan Chapter 3… Semoga readers pada suka. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya

**.**

**.**

**+= Piece of Heart =+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Piece of Heart © Arale66**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: TYPO, Yaoi, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 3 **

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Izaya tidak percaya semua yang terjadi pagi ini. Dia, bermalam di hotel, di ruangan, di kamar, di ranjang yang sama dengan model brengsek yang kebetulan berwajah sama dengan Shizuo.

"Pasti ini ulah Kishitani!" berangnya dan mulai melangkah cepat ke apartement sang dokter dunia belakang itu.

Amarahnya semakin menjadi saat mendengar tawa dari dalam apartemen itu.

"Ahahahaha, kau tau Celty, pada akhirnya model itu yang menawarkan diri untuk membiarkan Izaya menginap di hotelnya. Bayangkan, seorang top model, berwajah Shizuo, tapi dengan kelakuan seperti seorang host, tidur dengan Izaya," kikiknya.

Diam sejenak, sepertinya sang lawan bicara sedang mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Aku? Diamuk Izaya? Ah tidak mungkin. Paling dia akan berterimakasih padaku sudah menyatukan dirinya dengan pria mirip Shizuo itu— Hey, aku tidak keterlaluan kok. Kau jahat sekali Celty aku hanya—"

"Selamat pagi, Kishitani-san. Apa tadi malam kau tidur nyenyak?" Seringai Izaya sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya ke leher Shinra. "Aku tahu semuanya perbuatanmu!"

"A-ha-ha-ha," Shinra tertawa hambar dan berlutut cepat. "MAAFKAN AKU IZA-CHAN!"

"A-apa-apaan kau! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjjikkan itu!" berang Izaya dengan wajah memerah marah.

**ZLAB!**

Tanpa aba-aba, Izaya melempar sebuah pisau lipat dari tangannya yang sukses melukai pipi Shinra dan berakhir menancap di dinding belakang kepalanya.

"Pagi ini moodku sedang jelek, Kishitani! Sebaiknya kau panggilkan kedua adikku keluar agar aku bisa membawa mereka pulang tanpa harus melukaimu."

"Me-mereka sudah pulang dari tadi, ahahaha," ucap Shinra dengan wajah pucat dan melirik sedih Celty yang terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

["Sebaiknya kalian tenang dan dengarkan berita yang sedang ditayangkan ini! Terutama kau, Izaya!"] ketiknya di papan PDA-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Shinra dan Izaya.

_["Kali ini reporter kami sedang di Ikebukuro, tepatnya di depan sebuah hotel yang di inapi oleh sang supermodel Hirashima Delic. Untuk meminta penjelasannya tetang foto-fotonya yang beredar semalam. Dalam foto tersebut terlihat jelas sosok tampan Delic sedang membopong sesosok gadis ber-coat bulu. Salah seorang paparazzi yang namanya sengaja kami rahasiakan memotret detik-detik Delic membawa sosok itu ke kamarnya dan tak lama setelah itu terlihat pula sosok actor terkenal Hanejima Yuuhei yang datang menghampiri kamar yang sama dan terlihat adu mulut dengan Delic. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara gadis yang di bawa Delic dengan sang supermodel itu? Apa pula sebenarnya yang di debatkan oleh Hirashma Delic dan Hanejima Yuuhei yang terlihat menghapus air matanya setelah Delic membanting pintu kamar hotelnya? Kali ini kami akan menyambungkan liputan langsung ini dengan reporter kami yang sudah siap di depan hotel yang menjadi lokasi kejadian. Akira-san, silakan."]_

Terdengar kikikan kacil dari Shinra yang dilanjutkan celetukan pelan, "Gadis, katanya?" yang sukses di _death glare_ oleh Izaya hingga mulutnya bungkam. Kemudian mereka kembali memandang Televisi dalam diam.

_["Pemirsa, saat ini saya dan para wartawan infotainment yang lain sedang menunggu Hirashima Delic keluar dari Hotel setelah Check Out. Ah, itu dia Hirashima Delic!"]_

Terlihat dari layar TV sosok tampan Delic dengan rambut coklat lembutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin. Tangannya melambai ke arah kamera TV dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman full servis.

_["Delic-san, siapa gadis yang kau bawa semalam itu? Apa dia kekasihmu yang baru? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hanejima Yuuhei yang terlihat berdebat denganmu semalam?"]_

Dan serentetan pertanyaan lain yang tak terlalu di tanggapi oleh Delic yang malah mengeluarkan sebuah benda elektronik berwarna hitam yang di tunjukkannya ke arah kamera TV.

["Iza-chan aku tahu kau pasti menonton siaran ini, pagi ini, dengan wajah memerah. Tapi, tadi malam benar-benar malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Ikebukuro memang tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi, walau kau tak ingin bertemu lagi denganku, ada sebuah benda penting milikmu yang kini berada di tanganku, dan mau tak mau harus kau ambil sendiri."] Delic mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengecup benda itu.

Izaya merogoh semua saku pada pakaiannya, baik celana maupun saku coatnya kemudian merutuk kesal. "Ponsel-ku!"

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Delic-san. Apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi di depan wartawan?" amuk Haruna sang manager cerewet.

Delic hanya memasang tampang acuh sambil mengutak atik semua aplikasi ponsel Izaya yang ada di tangannya. Tak dihiraukannya Haruna yang masih protes soal ucapan gamblangnya di depan para wartawan tadi. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah album yang berpassword dalam _smartphone_ itu. Shizuo mulai mengetik sederetan angka pada kolom password.

**19860504**

_**Wrong Password. Access Denied. **_

Shizuo tertegun sejenak. Kemudian kembali memasukkan sederetan angka lain.

**19860128**

_**Access Allowed. **_

Shizuo kaget. Hari ulang tahunnya? Dijadikan password? Tapi, ternyata yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah sederetan foto yang ada di dalam dalam album berpassword itu.

"_Fotoku?"_ kagetnya.

"Delic-san! Kau dengar kata-kataku?" ketus Haruna yang merasa diacuhkan total.

"Haruna bisakah kau keluar dari ruanganku! Kau berisik!"

Ucapan tegasnya bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan sontak membuat Haruna kaget dan ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah, kita bicara lagi nanti!" dan gadis itupun melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu ditutup, Delic menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja sambil terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya kembali ditolehkan ke layar _smartphone_ di tangannya yang kini menampilkan foto-fotonya sejak zaman SMA. Tapi rata-rata fotonya kalau tidak diambil dari kejauhan, diambil dari belakang, out focus, atau diambil di antara keramaian. Foto-foto closeup yang paling bagus hanya beberapa buah dan semuanya menampilkan sosok Heiwajima Shizuo yang sedang telelap. Terlentang di atap sekolah, tengkurap di atas meja kelas kosong, terduduk di atas bangku taman Ikebukuro, dan foto terakhirlah yang membuat Shizuo semakin terhenyak, itu fotonya tertidur di kamar apartemennya dengan posisi wajah yang setengah terbenam di dalam bantal, dan tubuh telanjang dada yang terbungkus selimut putih bercorak garis keabuan miliknya dan Delic sangat yakin kalau foto itu diambil dihari terakhirnya bertemu pemuda raven itu dalam sosok Heiwajima Shizuo.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan histeris membahana keluar dari mulut manager wanita sang supermodel Hirashima Delic saat dirinya kembali sejam kemudian ke kamar ganti yang tadi dia tinggalkan karena diusir.

"Kau berisik Haruna!" hanya itu yang diucapkan Delic saat sang manager berteriak sambil menjatuhkan kotak bento instant di tangannya.

"Apa-apa-apa-apa-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN RAMBUTMU, DELIC-SAN!" tunjuknya pada rambut pirang yang kini bertongok dengan indah di kepala Delic.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengecatnya! Dan tentu saja ini sudah disetujui oleh pihak agency!" jawabnya acuh.

"Ne… Delic-chan, aku suka deh sama rambutmu yang baru ini," ucap seorang stylist melambai yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan kerjanya.

"Begitukah?" Delic terlihat senang sambil mematut-matutkan dirinya di depan cermin sambil mengacak perlahan rambut pirangnnya.

"Ho'oh, kamu makin ganteng aja! Sesekali kamu main ke apartemen aku yah," godanya sambil memegang pundak belakang Delic yang kini mulai tertawa.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Bon-chan," jawab Delic yang tak terlalu menggubris kalimat terakhir stylist okama yang kini ditinggalkannya begitu saja bersama Haruna (Demi apa Bon Clay dari OP nyasar di mari).

"Tu-tunggu Delic-san!" teriak Haruna yang berlari mengejar Delic yang melangkah keluar Ruangan.

Delic yang acuh tetap melangkah menyusuri lorong gedung Agency dengan tatapan kosong hingga langkahnya dihentikan oleh sesosok rupawan yang kini berdiri di depannya membatu. Tatapannya jelas mengekspresikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang mengenakan sunglasses biru dengan setelan kemeja putih polos yang sedikit berantakan dan celana jeans belel sambil mengamit sebatang rokok menthol yang belum dibakar di bibirnya.

Delic tersenyum sekilas kemudian langsung berakting menjadi seorang Hirashima Delic.

"Iza-chan! Sudah kuduga kau akan mudah menemukanku! Informant Broker Ikebukuro memang hebat!" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Izaya yang hanya terdiam.

Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya perlahan saat merasakan tak ada perlawanan apapun dari Izaya.

"Iza-chan,"

Delic terkaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. Izaya terlihat berdiri mematung menatapnya dengan airmata yang mengalir turun.

"Shizu-chan,"

Oke, kali ini Delic tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu merindukan sosok dihadapannya itu.

Tanpa memberikan kode apapun, dia menarik keras lengan kurus Izaya membawanya pergi berbalik menuju kamar gantinya. Haruna yang berusaha mengekorpun terkena tatapan mautnya.

"Kau! Jangan ikuti aku! Perempuan berisik!" ucapan tajam itu sontak membuat sang manager membatu ditempat.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kini posisi Izaya sudah diapit antaras pintu dan Delic. Otaknya masih kosong, matanya masih menatap paras di depannya, air matanya masih mengalir turun. Tangannya terulur perlahan menurunkan bingkai sunglasses yang sesaat tadi bertengger menutupi bola mata almond pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau mau menangis sampai kapan, Nomimushi-kun,"

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan…" nama itu berulang kali disebut oleh bibir Izaya.

"Kau masih berisik seperti biasa, Nomimushi-kun," Delic tersenyum, dengan senyuman seorang Heiwajima Shizuo yang sangat dikenal Izaya.

Izaya meraih kerah kemeja Delic, dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Ciuman yang basah oleh airmata itu dibalas dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan oleh Delic. Tidak, kali ini yang berada di depan Izaya bukanlah Hirashima Delic, ini dirinya sendiri, Heiwajima Shizuo. Didekapnya pemuda bertubuh kurus yang menciumnya itu. Bibir dan lidah mereka yang bertautan semakin lama bergerak semakin tanpa tempo menandakan mereka dilanda rindu yang amat sangat. Tangan Izaya yang mengait leher kekar Shizuo seakan tak akan lagi melepaskan pemuda itu apapun alasannya.

Kebutuhan oksigenlah yang memutuskan ikatan saliva mereka. Dengan wajah panas dan nafas terengah mereka saling menempelkan dahi dan saling memandang mata pemuda di hadapannya. Hanya dengan memandang satu sama lain mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Izaya merindukan Shizuo, begitupula sebaliknya.

Izaya yang masih tak percaya pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, yang dia percaya telah tewas setahun lalu, yang dia rindukan setengah mati, satu-satunya penyemangat hidupnya, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan dekapan yang sama, kehangatan yang sama, dan tatapan yang sama. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian tahun lalu ketika ia mengecewakan Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan—" kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "—maafkan aku… maafkan aku… aku—"

Tapi ucapannya terhenti ketika bibir Shizuo kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Izaya. Sudahlah, yang lalu aku tak mau ambil pusing. Bagiku saat ini yang terpenting," kata-kata yang tegas. Tatapan yang tak mengizinkan penyangkalan apapun. Itu memang Shizuo yang dikenal Izaya.

Izay hanya menganggukdan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shizuo dan membiarkan ex-bartender itu merengkuhnya lebih lama.

**TOK-TOK-TOK**

"Delic-san, maaf menganggu. Tapi shooting-nya sebentar lagi dimulai. Kau harus berangkat ke lokasi sekarang!" terdengan seruan dari luar ruangan.

"Ck, perempuan berisik!" Shizuo mendecak kesal sambil memutar matanya.

Izaya menggenggam erat kemeja Shizuo yang beringsut menjauh sambil menatap ketakutan. Dia tak lagi ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya itu. Shizuo yang menyadari ketakutan Izaya menggenggam pundak Izaya dan menatap mata crimsonnya.

"Nanti malam kita bicara. Aku akan ke apartemenmu. Tunggu aku!" ucapnya dengan kesungguhan dan mengecup pucak kepala Izaya.

Shizuo membuka pintu di belakang Izaya dan memerintahkan menagernya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"kita harus cepat, Delic-san. Sutradara kali ini terkenal keras dengan waktu!" ucapnya sambil lalu dan mengambil kostum yang akan digunakan Delic.

"Aku tahu! Kau berisik, Haruna!" ucapnya kasar dan kembali berpaling pada Izaya.

"Pergilah!"

Izaya mengangguk lemah dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman singkat ke bibir Shizuo sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Seperti biasa, kau lagi-lagi menggoda orang biasa. Dasar playboy," rutuk Haruna.

Shizuo yang tersinggung kembali meng-_glare_ Haruna. "Siapa yang kau bilang playboy? Kalau bukan karena management yang menanamkan image playboy padaku, aku ogah menggoda perempuan-perempuan jelek itu!"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau itu _gay_?" Haruna berusaha mengacukan tatapan Shizuo.

Shizuo mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau kubilang, Ya! Iya aku seorang gay! Dan satu-satunya lelaki yang kucintai hanyalah pemuda tadi. Dan dia juga pemuda yang sama yang kubawa menginap di hotel Ikebukuro kemarin!"

Haruna kaget dengan pengakuan mengejutkan yang terlontar dari mulut Shizuo dan menatapnya setengah tak percaya.

"Satu lagi! Kalau kau coba-coba bilang pada Kasuka tentang kedatangan Izaya kesini—"

**BRAK!**

Shizuo menghantam meja tebal di tengah ruangan dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"—Kau akan berakhir seperti meja rapuh ini!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Shizuo berbalik keluar dari ruangan setelah menyambar jas yang dipegang Haruna.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Gomennasai chapter yang ini pendek (lagi).

Soalnya saya mendadak kehilangan arah dan takut kalau trlalu terburu-buru menamatkan sequel ini.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah ngebaca Chapter 1 dan 1 dan prequelnya (Animosity).

Kembali ditunggu RnR-nya #kedip

.

Makasih buat yang udah review di Chapter Sebelumnya…

_**Lady German, Yellow dress, Shirasaka Konoe, Sinju Ageha.**_


End file.
